Beijo de moça
by flor do deserto
Summary: A única razão pela qual Inuyasha rejeitara os "beijos de moça" fora a de que a única moça de quem ele queria ganhar um beijo naquele momento era ela mesma. Talvez se pedisse àquela moça, ela lhe desse o seu beijo.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Beijo de moça**

Inuyasha assistiu impacientemente Kagome aproximando-se com livros, um caderno, e o que parecia ser outro pacote de guloseimas, ela lhe sorriu ao sentar-se ao seu lado no banco do pátio do templo Higurashi bem debaixo da Goshinboku e ele quase cedeu àquele sorriso e esqueceu-se de que estava zangado, mas recuperou-se bem a tempo, bufou e virou o rosto. Suas orelhas moveram-se ao captar um suspiro desanimado solto pela colegial.

Seria impossível estudar com Inuyasha estando naquele estado de espirito, principalmente por ele está sentado ao lado dela, é claro que ela poderia muito bem ir embora e trancar-se no seu quarto para estudar, proibindo-o de entrar é claro, e caso ele tentasse desobedece-la... Ah, então uma simples palavrinha poderia resolver todo o problema, mas... Aquela estava uma manha tão linda para desperdiçar-se se trancando no quarto...

_Que foi Inuyasha? – ela perguntou – Porque é que está assim tão chateado, logo cedo, e numa manha tão linda quanto esta?

_Porque não quer voltar comigo? – perguntou de forma contrariada – Já se passaram três dias.

Kagome franziu o cenho para o hanyou.

_Mas, eu disse a você que iria demorar mais tempo aqui desta vez, estou fazendo provas. – ela justificou-se – Então é claro que vou ficar aqui por alguns dias a mais do que três dias.

Ele olhou-a de olhos semicerrados.

_Quantos dias mais?

_Ah... – ela baixou o olhar para o caderno – Quatro ou sete.

_Sete! – alarmou-se ele – Kagome o que você está pretendendo?! Deixar Naraku ficar com todos os fragmentos da joia de quatro almas, é isso?!

De repente Kagome enfiou o seu pacote novo de guloseimas debaixo do nariz do hanyou, e disse com um sorriso tranquilo:

_Porque não experimenta um Inuyasha? Algumas pessoas costumam comer quando irritadas, dizem que servem para aliviar a tensão. Isso aqui é beijo de moça, experimenta.

Beijo de moça? Que nome mais estranho para uma comida.

Mas o que não era estranho na Era de Kagome afinal de contas?

_Eu não preciso de guloseimas para me acalmar Kagome, não sou seu cãozinho adestrado! – exclamou afastando as irritantes guloseimas da sua cara – Eu não quero beijo de moça nenhuma também, só quero que você volte comigo agora!

Kagome fingiu que não o ouvi, enfiou uma mão dentro do pacote e capturou uma das bolotinhas brancas de lá, colocando-a na boca e em seguida voltando a baixar os olhos para seu caderno.

_Outras pessoas, como eu, comem quando estão nervosas.

Aquilo despertou a atenção de Inuyasha.

_Porque você está nervosa?

_São as provas. – disse a morena enfiando mais um daqueles doces brancos na boca – Elas me deixam louca! Sabe... Até que nascer na sua era tem as suas vantagens, vocês não precisam, por exemplo, aprenderem todos esses cálculos complicados de química e física que eu tenho que aprender, e que nunca vou usar.

Inuyasha deitou a cabeça para trás, e observou as folhas de outono em tons vermelhos e amarelados lentamente se desprenderem dos galhos na copa da Goshinboku e serem levadas pelo vento.

_Só que eu não posso comer muito desses. – ela murmurou enfiando mais um na boca – Ou então vou ficar gorda e você não vai mais querer carregar-me.

_Isso não é verdade, eu nunca vou deixar de te carregar bruxa, ou então vem aquele lobo e leva você de mim!

Ao seu lado Kagome ruborizou e calou-se, ela estudava, lendo as formulas complicada que estavam anotadas em seu caderno e depois tentando fazê-las numa folha a parte sem copiar, comendo um beijo de moça sempre que errava.

_Você poderia ficar na minha era para sempre Kagome, então não teria que aprender cálculos de química e física, seja lá o que for isso. – Inuyasha sugeriu de repente.

Kagome ficou quieta por um estante, depois olhou para Inuyasha e sorriu para ele.

_Você sabe que eu não poderia Inuyasha, eu pertenço a esse mundo. O meu lugar é aqui ao lado da minha família.

_Mas também é lá. – ele insistiu. – Do meu lado.

_Bem... – ela colocou uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha e sorriu envergonhada – Pode ser.

Inuyasha suspirou e passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Kagome e a trouce mais para perto, fazendo-a recostar-se a ele.

_Pra que isso? – ela surpreendeu-se, mas não tentou afastá-lo.

_Se não te posso levar agora para a Era feudal ao menos te quero sentir perto de mim, há algum problema? – suas bochechas ficaram rosadas.

_Não. Problema nenhum.

Kagome sorriu recostando-se a Inuyasha e voltando a estudar, comeu mais um beijo de moça e voltou a oferecê-los a Inuyasha.

_Tem certeza que não que um beijo de moça?

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça.

_Não, tudo bem.

_Melhor, assim sobra mais pra mim!

Brincou a colegial sorrindo e voltando a estudar, inconsciente de que a única razão pela qual Inuyasha rejeitara os "beijos de moça" fora a de que a única moça de quem ele queria ganhar um beijo naquele momento era ela mesma.

Talvez se pedisse àquela moça, ela lhe desse o _seu_ beijo.

**Fim.**

**Uma história bem curtinha, mas eu até achei-a Kawaii, então será que eu mereço review's? ^^'**


End file.
